The 29th Hunger Games: Blood and Ashes
by Firestone Piper
Summary: This is it. The year everyone has been waiting for. Full of Drama, the year will be one for the record books. This year we have a Carrer from 12, And the guy from Two just might change your image of the Masonry District We also have a Carrer from Eight with a horrible past. Com'on in for the one the only, 29TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

**A/N: The little thing here is just to keep this legal. if you read the whole thing, type ALL KINGS WIN at the bottom.**

The 29th Hunger Games

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

* * *

Amaya looked around.

Good. Her boss was no where to be seen.

She went on her computer and typed in the pass code.

She already knew that what she was doing would lead to her being fired, so she made it quick.

Her report was almost ready to send...

"Amaya... what do you think your doing?" said her boss, Regina Backleder; head Gamemaker.

"I'm going to send the report on the rebels to the president, ma'am."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are the rebel." she stated plainly.

Amaya smiled. "Well, yes. But that doesn't mean that I'm not a spy for the Capitol."

Regina laughed. "Pathetic. At least try when you lie to me."

"What are you going to do to me." asked Amaya.

"President Daphne will have your tongue. You shall be an Avox." said Regina.

"No; please." said Amaya, her eyes widening.

"I'm Head Gamemaker; I do what I want." said Regina.

She couldn't wait for the Games to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the list:)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Friends:

Family:

History:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Weapon of Choice:

* * *

Here we go:) please submit:)


	2. Chapter 2: I Get A List

**A/N WE ARE F-U-L-L :) Thanks guys :) **

**The 29th Hunger Games**

**Chapter 2: I get a list**

* * *

Regina smiled. She was having a good day.

She caught a rebel spy, chose the Arena, and now she was going to get the list of Tributes known to be in this year's hunger games.

She looked around her office. All of her assistants smiled sheepishly at her.

Now they all knew what power she held over them.

"Regina." she heard a voice say. A trembling little man in white robes came to her.

"And what is it you want?" Regina snapped.

"The tribute list, Ma'am." said the little boy, still looking at me with fear.

I smile. "Good. You can leave it on my desk. I'll look at it later."

He sets the list down and runs.

I pick it up and sigh.

I already knew all of this; of course.

I look at the first names.

* * *

**List Of Tributes:**

* * *

_**District 1:**_

**Female: GingerLilly Rose:** This girl is fearless. She is one to look out for, folks.**  
**

Let's hope that she can make it to the final eight:)

**Male****:Dimitri Dubrovsky: **This guy is a career through and through. He is uber cocky and thinks he is better then

everyone else. But he also has a sweet side. Maybe one of the Hunger Games ladies could bring it out?

* * *

_**District 2:**_

**Female: Caprice Azurite:** This little carer is sneaky, manipulative and gets what she wants.

Will she be able to get what she wants this time?

**Male: Legolas Morrowind:** Is a sweet and good natured guy. Maybe he can break the streak of vicious

Careers from his District; he is just a simple man who works in the quarries to feed his family.

He is also one of the first Hunger Games Tributes to be married! Let's wish him lots of luck folks. He may need it.

* * *

_**District 3:**_

**Female: Nightshade Bowers:** This girl has a dark side. She usually detaches herself from the world.

Can she manage to hand on in the games?

**Male: ****Amon Mako-** Cunning, manipulative, and has a temper. All those lovely qualities are those ones of our favorite... A career.

With a drive to win I doubt he'll hesitate with his kill. _  
_

* * *

_**District 4:**  
_

**Female: Silvia Renold: **This girl is certainly not a career. She was brought up to be obedient; and follow

the leader. She thrives to be the leader, though.

**Male: Ilan Dimmers:** This guy is a warrior. He is pretty small, and everyone thinks that he is a push over;

but maybe, just maybe he can win these games.

* * *

_**District**** 5:**_

**Female: Paige Mehmet:** Her father taught her how to use the bow and arrow.. AND she hunts for her family. Is their something that this girl can't do?

Coming from rebellion roots, she learned to be tough and not starve... FORESHADOWING KATNISS ;)

**Male: Max Storm:** Max is one of our favorites. He is a "Bad boy."He acts before he thinks and most

defiantly has a rep But on the inside, he is lonely. Lets hope he can win the Games. Watch out for him, folks.

This one might go all the way (No... I was JK Idk the victor yet :p)

* * *

**_District 6:_**

**Female: Rayliegh Starks: **This girl is the eptomine of crazy. She is a very laid back girl, but

she has a habit of sensing lies. She is also violet and shy.

**Male: Dylan Swing:** This guy is nice and caring, but with a twist.

If he needs to, he can become violent and deadly. Let's wish him luck, folks

* * *

**_District 7:_  
**

**Female: Evie Southam:** Has a problem. she has multiple personalities.

One side of her is the sweet girl that loves the capitol and District 7, but the other side of her is a vicious,

once in a life time killer from 7.

**Male: Dan Easten:** Is the practical jokester of 7. He tries to be funny, and to lighten the

mood on Reaping Day. But he is also wise, and he knows that only one tribute can even hope to come home.

Can the guy who was found abandoned beat the odds and win the Games?

* * *

_**District 8:**_

**Female: Marigold Springs:** This girl is laid back, but has a party animal side as well.

Coming from the Textile District makes her a non carer, but will she withstand the pressure

if the careers ask her to join them?

**Male: Roman Mist: **This guy might just be the "Jerk" of the story.

He will try to win the games, but in all honesty, he knows he can't do it..

or can he? Much is to be revealed about this shady character.

* * *

_**District 9:**_

**Female: Ferlana 'Ferny' Vai:** This quiet girl is the silent but deadly type.

She is very smart and has a wall around her so no one can hurt her.

Let's hope she lets that wall down for the capitol.

**Male: Flynn Harr:** We have another silent guy.

Hailing from District 9 and only having one friend, let's wish Flynn lots of luck.

He might come to need it.

* * *

_**District 10:**_

**Female: Zora Stone:** This girl is mean spirited. Even though she is from the livestock district, I don't think

she particuraly likes it there. These games are her chance to shine.

Let's all hope she doesn't fail, because a tribute wants to kill her from the start.

**Male: Talo Rinter: **Talo is very quiet. He loves a few certain people he would defend to the death.

He is not against violence, which may be a good thing, if he is to live.

Let's all wish him good luck, shall we?

* * *

_**District 11:**_

**Female: Bluetta Rose:** This twelve year old is very sweet and kind. Until you get on her sassy side.

She loves to follow the leader, and is intelligent.

Being the youngest in the games, let's all wish her lots of luck.

**Male: Ian Downhill:** This guy is nothing but good. helping the kids from the horrid peacekeepers,

he thrives to be the mayor so he can further help the kids.

Maybe he can help himself win the games.

* * *

_**District 12:**_

**Female: ****Korra Bender:** Korra is like the career of D12. Being the mayor's daughter isn't all high and mighty, though.

Korra's going into the Games targeting one certain tribute. This is her revenge. Will she fulfill it?

**Male: Tobias Warder:** This gentle giant prefers not to be seen. He is not yet a miner,

but can he help his District on the way to greatness?


	3. Chapter 3: District Reapings Part 1

Well, This is it:) Districts 1-3

One POV each District. The tribute that has no POV here will have a POV at the chariots.

* * *

The 29th Hunger Games

Chapter 3: District Reapings Part 1

* * *

**Dimitri, 17, District 1 POV:**

I walk to the Carrer shed, thinking that this is my day to shine.

You see, I'm from District 1, and the word Victor here is pretty much a synonym of the word, celebrity.

I see that the Carrer shed is packed full today. I smile, not surprising, since about 90% of the kids here are Careers.

I decide that today, I will try to throw an ax.

I go to the woman that sits at a burgundy desk and that issues weapons for the kids to train with.

"I would like an ax please." I say, trying to impose that I want the ax_ now_.

"Yes, yes." the woman says irritably , "Well, you will have to wait for about fifteen minutes; all of our axes are being used."

This girl does not know who she's dealing with.

I grab the scruff of her ugly brown jacket.

"You will let me have an ax now, or I'll go find one and bring it to you." I say in my most threatening voice possible.

"Yes." the girl gulps, "i'll just kick a newbie off of them... sir." she adds, roughly bowing and running off to find an ax.

I smile, this is just to easy.

I see a girl walk over to me, _exellent . _I think.

"What was that." she asks, her grey eyes showing hatred and her blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Me putting a person in their place, and you'll be next if you don't get out of here.." I say.

"Ohh ya." says the girl, holding her ground. "You and what army."Hmm... maybe she is a real career.

"Do you really want to fight.. me?" I ask, narrowing my eyebrows.

The ax she is using flies and misses my messy blonde hair by an inch.

"Sooo." I say, smiling. "You know how to work an ax."

"Yes." she replies, "And now you will get out of here." she smiles.

I give her a smirk and go to find an ax.

She was pretty cool, but not as cool as me.

I find the girl who promised me the ax.

She looks at me with fear, good. I like fear.

I finger the ax she hands over shakily.

I have a feeling that I might like this new weapon.

I go to the target range and throw.

I make Ten out of Twenty points, not bad... but I can do way better.

I throw again. This time I get a Fifteen. A smirk makes it's way onto my lips.

The girl I saw earlier that was the Carrer throws her ax. Bulls eye. Twenty points.

I feel my mouth open and stare at the girl. No one bests me at _anything._

She smiles and throws again. Another bulls eye.

I can feel my anger growing.

I brush my blonde hair out of my blue eyes. Time to go to work.

I'm looking to impress as I throw. It sail and lands in the Sixteen area.

The girl throws again, and its another hit. She has now made 3-3.

I start to get really mad now. I walk over to her.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" I ask, spitting rage.

"I _think _I'm the best career in 1. Can you say the same?" says the girl, her eyes narrowing.

By now all eyes are on us. "I _know_ I'm the best Carrer in 1."I say, with a smug look on my face.

She smiles. "Well, I'm GingerLilly Rose, if you were wondering." Pffft. Like I care.

"Well, GingerLilly. I have a rep. I have to protect, so, now, I'm not interested in being friends with some _girl._" I say, smirking.

GingerLilly's Ax nails my toe as she walks away huffing.

I grab the ax and roar as I throw it to the target once more. I finally get a bulls eye.

Yes. I pump my fist into the air in triumph.

"Attention...Attention." says the girl who gave me my first ax, the one I scared the crap out of.

I wonder why she dares to interrupt my training. This better be good.

The girl stands on her desk and yells this time. "THE REAPINGS WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES.."

I pick up a sword a newbie left on the floor.

I throw it, wondering where it will end up.

Knowing me, it will hit a target or something.

I look around and hear a scream.

It wasn't...

I find a young career with a sword in her foot. I pull it out and throw the sword away. I feel terrible.

So I do something I almost never do. Be nice.

"I'm sorry." I say to the girl. "Are you okay?".

The girl looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I know you. Your the career everyone is talking about."

For the first time, my rep. doesn't feel so good.

"Yeah." I say. "So, are you okay?" I ask.

Bahhh...I hate being caring.

"Yes. I'm okay." says the girl, getting up and limping to the door.

I shake my head and find the other jocks.

"Yeah dudes. I'm gonna voulenteer." says a huge and fat jock. Ahh. that would be Mascon.

I smirk at Mascon's stupidity. I'll be volunteering.

"Hey dudes." I say, trying to get their attention. "I'll be the tribute this year; okay?"

I am so well respected that none of the jocks say a word against me.

My lips twitch into a smile.

Today should be fun.

The jocks and I make our way down the dark alley and into the square.

One thing I notice is that it is all to bright. I shield my eyes as I try to find my brother and sister.

If they went into the Hunger Games, I really don't know how I would feel.

Probably jealous. I know I know, I'm such a die hard career.

I finally find them.

My sister Aleksandra is looking at me with worry.

I mouth to her that it's okay. She smiles.

She is only eleven. She shouldn't have to worry.

I, on the other hand. Have every excuse to worry.

But do I? I think not. I walk to the seventeen year old section.

The escort is coming out when I spot my brother, Andrei.

The little guy is crossing his fingers and looking at me with worry as well.

Then I spot my parents.

My mom is almost in tears with joy, as is my father.

They are both rich scientists.

I guess one of the reason's I became a career was to impress them.

The escort is a fat young man with a horrid fake mustache and pimples.

Nothing of the beautiful caliber we are used to.

I, for one, am horrified.

And that is saying something.

"Women first." says the man, walking over to the glass ball.

I don't really care who it is... and all of a sudden I hear "**GingerLilly Rose" **

Ohh dear God. Not her.

Then, the escort calls "**Macon Writhers."**

I didn't think I would, but I'm second guessing myself.

Ahh, what the heck. "I voulenteer!." I scream.

Macon sends me a death glare.

Thing is, I really don't care anymore.

For the first time to day, I look down at what i'm wearing.

Ohh. My. God. I forgot to change out of my training speedo.

I feel kinda ashamed as I walk up to the stage.

Ohh well. I'm as proud as ever.

I get to the stage and pump my fist into the air.

I think to myself as I shake GingerLilly's hand. I wanted to be a tribute today.

I smirk. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Caprice, 18, District 2 POV:**

_Swish! _My knife flies into the dummy.

I smile and nod. That was an exellent throw.

I have to keep training, though. I do a summersault and come out throwing knives into the dummy's heart.

"Caprice!" calls my mother, Morgan, "Your friend is here."

I sigh and brush my raven black hair out of my face.

"Whatever. Let them in." I say, annoyed.

In truth, I really don't have to many friends.

Most people take one look at me and brand me unstable, a career.

I am, of course, but that doesn't mean that I'm unstable.

My room is a mess. I lie down on my bed and look around.

My family bought me my own personal training dummy.

It adds to the otherwise brown and dull room.

My red carpet is the only thing in here bedsides my bed.

See, our family isn't exactly one of the well to do families in 2.

We have enough money to get along, but not enough for luxuries, besides my dummy.

"Hey Caprice, want to train together?" says a voice, walking into my room.

That would be my best friend Azalea Humphrey. I smile and get up off my bed.

"You know it." I say in reply, smirking.

Azelea lets loose with a round of knives on my dummy.

I top her by doing a flip and sending ten knives through the dummy's heart in midair.

"So Azelea, can you top that?" I ask, smiling.

"No. You win this round." she says, laughing.

Azelea smiles at me. "You thinking about being a tribute today?"

Am I?... of course! "Well, I'm going to be a voulenteer." I say, making it sound like being the president.

She makes a wow face. I nod my approval.

"Well, good luck making it past all the other careers" she says, being sarcastic.

I am the most feared career, No one dares defy me.

She knows this, of course. She is just humoring me.

Thats okay, I like humor.

I laugh and we both make our way out of my room and down the wood stairs.

My mother is keen to make a fuss of me.

My two brothers are making faces. I make a face back at them.

Typical.

My friend Azelea giggles and I laugh.

The whole thing is stupid.

"Com'on Azelea." I say, grabbing a muffin and dragging her our of the house.

It's time for some serious Carrer training.

If I'm going to go into the games, I need to have some more training.

I hate walking of the path, but that is the quickest way to get to the Carrer Center.

I see a few Carrer boys coming down the alley towards us.

They don't stand a chance.

I laugh and grab a few knives I keep in my jacket.

The boys keep advancing, time to show them who I really am.

the knives I grabbed make their may across the alley and hit the wall of a building right by the two boys.

They never knew what hit 'em.

As I watch them turn tail and run, I notice that Azelea has slipped off.

Where did that girl go?

I'm not going to chase her, though. That's what she wants.

So I make my way to the huge building that is dedicated for Carrer training.

When I walk in, the room goes silent.

I ask the Man that's issuing weapons for twenty knives.

He hands them over, shakily. Pfft. I'm not going to kill him.

But I must command respect, so I put on a show of my most fearsome fighting.

"Excuse me, miss." says a young boy career. "Could you teach me-"'

"No." I reply, "Being a career is finding your weapon, and your strength. "

He walks away sulking. Ohh well. I throw a few more knives just to let out my frustration.

Many people brand me as a freak. But I'm not.

I look around at the people who also are not freaks. Okay, regarded some of them are freaks.

But more than half are just sane people trying to earn a fighting edge.

It might be the only thing that will save us.

I decide that It's time to get myself over to the reapings. I find some of my other friends on the way there.

The Reapings take place in the square here as well, so I go stand with the eighteen year olds.

A lot of the careers from the District are itching to see if the will get picked.

Carrer code of honor is that if a tribute is already a career, you can't voulenteer for them.

I cross my fingers, hoping that it's me...

I see the Escort come out, and I try top send her a though message. . .

I watch her chirp out a "Happy Hunger Games." and put her hand in the female bowl. Com'on. Be me...

**"Lilian Summers!"** Not her. Not one of my non-career friends... Ohh... Wait a second.

"I voulenteer!" I screech, hoping so desperately that I said it in time and that I'm the tribute.

The escort impatiently motions for me to come out onto the stage.

I smirk. Looks like this girl is going to the hunger Games.

But what about the male tribute?

The Escort reaches over and picks a name.

She trots back over to the microphone.

"**Legolas Morrowind!"** I am fully expecting a career to take his place, but no one does.

The poor guy is a father?

He makes his may up to the stage with his toddler kids trying to follow him.

He looked determined, but I almost feel sorry for the guy.

I catch a girl silently weeping from the crowd.

Hunh. Must be his wife.

Anyways, he makes his way to the stage and we shake hands.

How am I supposed to with the Games if doing so means that kids loose their father?

* * *

**Amon, 17, District 3 POV:**

What I see on the screen of my T.V sickens me.

These tributes are not at all equal.

I shake my head full of shaggy brown hair in disgust and turn my grey eyes outside, where they are starting to gather for the reapings.

My mother and father are against me becoming a career.

It's to late, though. I already am one of them.

I go into the kitchen and grab my dual swords.

I start training, unaware of someone watching me.

My mother, Gracie, and my father, Ykonter, walk in the house and frown when they see me training.

"Son-." begins my father.

"No." I say. "Don't tell me that I can't be a career.."

My mother and father get the message and walk out of the house.

Aggggghh! What's wrong with me?

I throw my swords to the ground and start to think.

District 3 hasn't had a career since the First Hunger Games.

I might be up to me to make that untrue.

I grab my swords again and march outside.

The sky is hazy. Well, with all of the factories, their was bound to be some pollution...

When I walk down the street, everyone stares at me.

I don't care though.

Some people hurry out of my way when they see me.

It's almost like no one has met a Carrer before.

I almost feel like they are all to scared of me to talk to me.

I almost laugh at this suggestion.

I walk around the District, looking for anything to entertain me.

What I see chills my blood.

A girl, Hunger Games aged, maybe 17, is being robbed by thugs.

I run down the street to the scene.

The guys are about to high five, sure I'm on their side, when I start swinging my swords at them.

Their eyes widen as they run away.

The girl smiles at me.

I grab her hand and help her up.

The girl is rather pretty, what with her straight blonde hair and her blue eyes.

"Whats your name." I say.

She looks at the ground and blushes. "Well, it's Maryieta."

"Oh. Well Hey Maryieta, my names Amon."

She squeaks a hi and runs away.

Now I know why I have to win the games. I smile.

I am in a daze as I make my way back to my house.

I mean honestly... like WHOA!

I don't even know if I wan't to go into the Games anymore.

The clock chimes. Time to get top the reapings.

I throw on my best suit and walk out the door.

I don't even see my parents in the crowd.

I only see my sister, Kathy. She gives me an unsure smile.

I have the feeling that she doesn't know where our parents are, either.

This day is getting weirder and weirder.

I see the escort, but I think she is rather subdued.

Maybe she knows that District 3 has lost it's career.

"The Reapings are postponed." she says. What? I'm glad, but what the heck?

Everyone actually lets out a cheer. They just don't understand. only a huge tragedy could have caused the Reapings to be postponed.

I run over to where Kathy was standing. She runs to me, as well.

Then we see the bombs.

Kathy and I run to our house and into the basement.

"What's going on?" she asks, terrified.

"I think someone enticed a rebellion." I say in answer.

We cautiously adventure back into the main part of the house.

Our house has an exellent view of the square. What we is a bunch of rebels boarding a hover plane.

We also see that the plane is a Capitol hover plane.

Apparently some people rebelled

We wouldn't have cared, but our parents were among the rebels.

Then a peacekeeper knocks down the door.

"Which one of you is Amon Mako?" he says, full of malice.

"That would be me." I squeak, terrified.

"Well son, you have a choice." says the Peace. smiling.

This can't be good. "What? am I accused of being a rebel? cause that's baloney." I say, feeling brave.

"Yes, actually. You helped the Rebel Katie get away." he says, smiling.

Then a get a cold feeling in my stomach.

Seems like Maryieta was lying after all.

"Well, I won't deny that, but what do you mean by choice?"

The Peacekeeper says, "Well, you can either go to Rebel Prison, where they will torture you, or you can become a tribute."

I gulp. "Well, I think that I'll just become a tribute, thanks." I say.

He smiles. "Good. You will be paired with Nightshade Bowers." he says.

And as Nightshade walk in, I see my worst nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Done:) But you guys deserved an chappie full of good stuff like this:)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: District Reapings Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the shortness:( wanted to get something up. i'm rather busy at the moment...**

The 29th Hunger Games

Chapter 4: District Reapings Part 2

* * *

**Silvia, 13, District 4 POV:**

I sigh as my father gives me another list of stuff to do.

I now I have to do it, but I honestly don't want to.

My mom comes in and throws me a hideous dress.

"You will wear this, little missy, or we will have a problem." she raises her eyebrow as if to say, or else.

I gulp and run into my room.

I grab my wavy black hair and look into the mirror.

My parents are always controlling me, and I hate it.

I grab my comb and start to brush out my hair.

I all of a sudden hear my mom screaming.

I drop what I'm doing and run out of my room and into the kitchen, where my older brother Agustus is

trying to negotiate to move out of the house.

I almost laugh silently.

He'll never get his way.

My mom and Dad are too proud and stubborn.

But, If I'm honest, that is one of the traits I admire about them.

I smirk and run back upstairs.

I collapse on my bed, deep in thought.

Sometimes I wish that I didn't live in Four.

Life would be so much easier.

Today I decide that I will go to the ocean.

I haven't had the nerve lately. After I almost got caught illegally fishing.

I sigh and grit my teeth. Today is the day I break through the invisible bonds my parents hold me with.

I find my reaping clothes and lay them on my bed.

Then, I take my worst clothes and throw them on.

Time to go swimming.

I smile and run out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

My mom sees me, but she does nothing to stop me as I run as fast as I can out the door, down the street, and into the water.

I do a quick dive and go completely under.

I see all sorts of wildlife here.

I grab a sea star and marvel at it's beauty.

I can't believe I let a litttle thing like a law hold me back from the sea.

Did I mention that my sister's friend was a victor?

Yeah. Her name was Missy.

I heard that she ws a really great carrer.

I smile at the thought of being so free I could be a cerrer.

I doa powerful kick with my legs and it sends me gliding even farther into the coast.

I pop up and see that i'm not alone.

The fishing boat is almost over me before I know what to do.

I start to panic, nut then I remeber what to do.

I do the dolphin kick to get away from the boat.

I smile a my succes. But then my smile fades as i see who is on the boat.

It's my father, and he does not look happy.

I gulp, knowing that this will not end well.

"Young lady.!" my father begins,.

I don't wan't to hear the rest.

I do the only other thing I can think of and swim away.

I didn't even know that my dad Had a boat.

Ohh well.

I brush my hair out of my face and swim back to shore.

I know that it must be tijme for the reapings, yet eyeryone is being unusally quiet today.

I know that some of our best carrers had a huge training accident the other day, but this-

"As we all know." the Escort starts.

I know that this can't be good.

"District four is for the first time without many of it's carrers." she begins, almost in tears.

A lot of weeping begins from the craoud. My heart lifts, though.

Maybe I won't have to endure the embarresment of watching complete morons represent my District.

For the first time I think of me representing my District.

I'm a fair swimmer, I could stand a chance.

The question is how mutch of a chance.

I have to wait through Ilan Dimmers being called.

He looks tough, but I know that I could beat him.

I take a chance.

When Quityia Mathers is called, I know what I must do.

"I vouleenteer!" I scream.

There is no way back.

I gulp and make my way to the stage.

Everone is staring at me; even the young babies.

What did I just do?


	5. Chapter 5: District Reapings Part 3

Te 29th Hunger Games

Chapter 5: District Reapings Part 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait! hopefully I will update every Friday fom now on...

* * *

**Paige Mehmet: District 5 POV:**

Today, I shall not think about my family.

I can't afford to.

Today is the day of the Reapings.

I think of my twin siblings, Fiona and Spencer.

Or my mother.

I wish my father were here today.

He would know what to say.

I mean, This whole Hunger Games thing is... twisted.

I don't know If I would stand a chance.

I might, if there were no carrers.

I stop thinking about it.

I shivver and walk into the woods.

This is the only place where I feel alive.

I take a few twigs in my hands and toss them into the air.

I see thast the wind is going South.

That's good..

I'll be able to track bigger prey that way.

I don't think about what would happen if the Peacekeepers caught me.

At best, it would meen a life in prison.

At the worst, I will be killed.

I have to be brave, otherwise I would be nothing at all.

I run away as I see a wild dog.

My arrow hits the Dog's neck before it can howl for reinforcements.

I hate killing, but It must be done.

I walk over to the dog's body and drag it inot clump of trees that seem secluded.

This is where I usally dump my game.

Not that it's all senseless killing, of course.

My family and I eat everything that I kill.

I hear a noise coming from the other end of forest.

I point my arrow at whatever comes my way.

I snigger.

It's my best friend, Alex.

He smiles and cmes to join me.

"What did you shoot?" he asks me, miming me pulling my bowsting and etting the arrow fly.

"A dog, by the looks of it." I reply, looking at the animal.

Alex kicks the animal with disgust.

"Who would let their dog just.. go?" he asks.

"I don't know." I say, shrugging.

Alex seems to get that I don't want to talk about it.

He nods towrds a huge willow.

A beautiful male deer is stamding right there.

I look at Alex. He nods.

My arrow flies through the air and misses.

The deer was to quick this time.

I will get him, though.

Alex puts him arm around my shoulder and we head into the city of 5.

Well, maybe sneak is a better word.

When we get there, we discover that it's time for the reapings.

I give Alex a reassuring smile and go to stand in the sixteen year old secion.

Our escort is horrible as usal.

"Ladies first." her voice rings throughout the square.

I start to tremble just a little bit.

It can't be me... It can't be me...

"Fiona Mehmet."

My sister. I feel like I'm falling.

"I voulenteer!" I scream.

I make my way slowly up to the stage.

It's a slow and painful process.

Only as I'm walking do I remeber that Alex's Dad usally hunts with us, and it leaves me to wonder what has happened to him.

Alex gives me a pained look as he hauls my sister to the back of the croud, screaming.

I look around the cround as the Escort calls out the name.

**"Max Storm!"**

Great. Him.

* * *

Regina looked at her ist.

Everything was going to plan.

she loked around her huse.

she wished that she could be in the games.

She would have given anything to to be raised in Two.

Where she was from.

She looked around as if somone had heard her thoughts.

If it got out that she was from District 2.

Well, she had given up everything to be here right now.

She should enjoy it.

But she knew almost better than anyone that President Daphne hated people who were fakes.

* * *

**A/N: District Six will be on Friday, August 31st, 2012.**

**Maybe sooner, but no later.**


	6. Chapter 6: District Reapings Part 4

The 29th Hunger Games

Chapter 6: District Reapings Part 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Seriously! I feel sorry for putting you guys through a hiatus.. shivers... anyhow.. hopefully I will update every Friday from now on...

* * *

**Dylan Swing: District 6 POV:**

Why?

Why do we have to have the Hunger Games?

I Mean, the Capitol already won. End of story, goodbye, the end.

All this and more runs through my head as I walk up on the stage, accepting my fate.

I place a false smile on my face.

No need to get weeded out as weakling, that's wouldn't give me any points with the sponsors.

My eyes flicker to the screen and I'm pleased to see that I look confident.

Good.

AS I make the few final steps to the escort, I lock eyes with Kira.

We have known each other since I was five.

It takes all of my willpower right then not to break down.

I'm going somewhere where I will die, and I will never see Kira again.

I try to accept this, but it doesn't come...

I barely hear the escort calling out to the female tribute, Rayliegh Starks.

The girl is the eptomime of crazy.

She literally dances up to the stage and gives me a huge smile.

"So. Do you think that you've got a chance?" she whispers, tauntingly.

Which is weird, because I've seen this girl around, and she is as quiet as a mouse.

It's like getting chosen made her think of me as an opponent, and not a person.

Maybe that would help me, when it comes down to it.

"Yes. Do you?" I whisper back, making her face slide momentarily into confusion.

She blushes and backs away after we shake hands.

And there she is, the quiet mouse/lion that has just been chosen for the games.

I have to ponder what goes through that girl's head...

Judging from the last three minutes, I'd say nothing I need to know...

District 6 is very silent.

Irony washes over me, how can they be silent?

After the loud presentation of the girl right next to me.

I shake my head and walk into the Justice Building.

It's cooler in here, and that helps me think about things.

I have to go into the Hunger Games.

Odds are that I'll die, but you never know.

I have to think of a strategy...

My mind wanders to school, where we learned "Ancient" ways of hunting.

People long ago, In America, used to hunt in camouflage.

To make camouflage, you need grass and mud... and lots of it.

I'll have to find some in the arena.

Otherwise, I really don't stand a chance.

* * *

**Evie Southam: District 7 POV:**

I love my mentor.

Her name is Jo.

Well, legally it's Josephine, but she hates that name.

I don't blame her.. If I was born with a name like that, I'd probably change it too.

I giggle at my thought. Jo gives me a weird look.

I realize that I just laughed when she gutted a dummy.

Ohh. Oops.

"Something about that _funny_, Evie?" she asks, eyebrows raised.

"No, I was just thinking." I reply.

"so you were not watching my demonstration?"

Crap. "Busted." I said with a weak smile.

"Do you think this is a joke?" she asks, both eyebrows disappeared in her hairline.

"No... Ma'am." I say. My face contorting into a smile in spite of myself.

"Why do I even teach you, Evie, mmm?" she asks, coming and sitting by me.

"Because I accidentally killed my brother with a sword when I was two."

"Exactly." Jo says, smiling.

"Why did you pick up the sword?" she asks.

"Because I thought that it would be cool to be a swordsman." I whisper.

"Right-o."Jo says, and picks up her sword.

I barely have enough time to grab my sword before Jo decided that it's time for a practical lesson.

My blond hair gets in my face and I miss her strike.

I feel searing pain throughout my arm.

"And that it why we don't question the master." Jo says laughing.

All of a sudden, I feel sickened.

"I won't be coming back." I tell her. I run away as fast as I can.

Jenny, Lilla, Uni and Oganda are waiting for me at the reaping.

I smile at them, and they smile back.

And when the escort calls my name, the smile becomes a mask of hostility.


	7. Chapter 7: District Reapings Part 5

The 29th Hunger Games

Chapter 7: District Reapings Part 5

A/N: **REVIEW! Please :)**

**Really****, I had no reviews on the last chappie :'(**

* * *

**Roman Mist: District 8 POV:**

This can't be happening.

Not now, when were were both going to be free.

But it is happening.

I meet up with my friend Bianca right as I spot her.

My sister is dead.

"Probably a gang." says Bianca, crying.

I sling my food pack over my shoulder and start to walk.

No sense staying here.

I grab Bianca's hand and we set off to my little den.

It's not really a house.

It's more like a little hole in the wall that we live in to survive.

It's not until we get there that it sinks in.

My sister's not coming back.

I want to grab something ad just punch it.

I mean really, what it worse than living in Panem?

Nothing.

So, I decide to become a career, one of the mightiest people alive today..

I hurry and grab a little bead bracelet that my sister made me.

"Roman-" begins Bianca but I cut he off.

"You don't understand. I have to do this." I say.

"No you don't. Please stay with me." Bianca says, crying.

"Always." I reply. "But I have to win the games first."

"No you don't Roman, that's nonsense." she says, crying a little more now.

I feel awful.

"It makes all the sense in the world." I say.

"Roman... Don't." she says it like a command.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." I say, a challenge.

"If you can't figure it out yourself, I'm not sure there is one." she says, and marches off to the reaping without me.

I follow, seething with anger.

She couldn't have just told me.

She had to drag it out into a ten minute process.

I still have no clue what she meant by that last comment, but I decide not to dwell on it.

It couldn't have meant anything important...

I laugh at the suggestion of that in my head.

Too late, I see a shocked Bianca coming out of a ruined building.

"Wait- Bianca!" I call, but it's to late.

She'es gone.

I feel horrible.

She was my only friend, and now she is gone.

I guess she just couldn't fathom the idea of me being a tribute.

As I get closer to the Square, I see that all of the people are turning to stare at me.

Why?

I missed the name calling.

The female tribute is Marigold Springs, a lively girl who is weeping.

Then I get the picture.

I am the tribute.

* * *

** Ferlana 'Ferny' Vai: District 9 POV:**

"Now sweetie, we do not play with knives."

I am talking to a little boy in the ally who is pretending he is a career.

I just happened to be walking home from the store, with little success, when I saw him.

I was immediately horrified.

So I stopped the little boy before he hurt someone. Or worse.

I walk away when the kid drops the knife and runs away.

Good.

I need to get home.

The reapings will be starting soon.

I hate the very thought of the games, but we must all hold our tongues.

I learned to do this at an early age.

I make my way home.

My other and father are their usual wrecks.

They won't take a free breath until I'm safe tonight.

My blonde hair is a mess, so I decide to comb it.

For the first time I think of what might happen if I am chosen.

I freeze in my combing and look at myself in the mirror.

I know that I wouldn't stand a chance.

I would be crushed like a bug.

I'm only sixteen, so it might happen.

I have to get those thoughts out of my head.

Otherwise, I will be afraid.

I have to be strong, like a lion.

Otherwise, I will die no matter what.

Cheery thought, I know... but It's true.

My mom comes into my room and looks close to panic mode.

"It's time to go to the reapings dear." she says, faking a smile.

I nod and follow her out the door.

Fiona, Blyce, and Crystal are already there when we get to the Reapings.

The mood in the air is that of a funeral.

I try not to cry.

When they call the boy, Flynn Har, I almost feel sorry for him.

He is a monumental weirdo in my opinion, but still...

No kid should have to face this.

I almost faint when they call me.

Looks like I jinxed myself this time.

* * *

**Talo Rinter: District 10 POV:**

When I was seven my father became seriously ill and died.

This left Me, my mother, and one year old Lucca to fend for ourselves with only our mother able to work.

You think I would know how to cope by now.

How to let yourself go into oblivion.

To make the pain of the thing go away.

I would have done anything to protect my family.

Except that the Hunger Games have decided to take root in my life.

The day I became a tribute.

All these thoughts go through my head as I make my way up to the stage, wondering what my fate will be.

Hopefully nothing to gruesome, but I will not win, I know that much.

I smile.

It was by luck that I was chosen, and by luck that I will try and win the games.

I know I can't give up.

I have to much here yet.

Including my family.

Maybe that wild dog that bit me on the ranch did me a favor.

It taught me to be strong, and to never say never.

I compare my situation to a cow stuck in a pen of wolves.

It all depends on how smart the cow is.

I must be the smart cow in that equation.

Not the dumb cow.

I climb the stairs to the stage, grinning like a maniac.

This is my chance to shine, to show them what I got.

I vaguely hear the escort call the female name, Zora Stone.

I can tell right away that this girl is mean.

She shakes my hand, but tries to crush my fingers in the process.

"Wolf." I whisper to her. And then grin at my own cleverness.

She is one of the wolves I will have to outsmart.

She grins like I made a funny comment.

"Your the first to go in the arena." she whispers.

Now, I am a little afraid.

I frown.

She grins.

* * *

** Bluetta Rose: District 11 POV:**

District 11 is very quiet today.

I mean, it's like everything is on mute.

I hop out of the tree I am gathering from and start to walk around.

I love nature and everything that comes with it.

No, more than that.

I am a piece of nature.

I hate the Hunger Games.

Ment to pit us against the richer and the poorer.

I don't know what i'm doing.

I usually don't think about it, for my sanity's sake.

I grab a leaf up of the ground and marvel at it's beauty.

I smile and release it into the wind, watching it go into the breeze.

My BFF Joy walks toward me.

I smile and run to meet her.

"Its such a beautiful day, isn't it?" I ask her, smiling.

She smiles grimly back. "It would be if not for the games."

My stomach seems to have dropped like a lead ball.

Right, those are today. The Reapings.

I had all but forgotten.

I feel the color seep out of my face, the leaf all but forgotten.

"Blu. you okay?" asks Joy, frowning.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply.

Joy grabs my hand and we walk together to the Reapings.

I feel like freaking out.

Everything here in unnatural, like the plants by the moonlight.

It just doesn't seem to fit into my world.

I start to shake.

I fear the worst, that I will have to be a tribute.

I know that the odds of that are low, but I'm not taking any chances.

I cross my fingers and grit my teeth as the escort dives her hand into the bowl.

"Ian Downhill."

Not him, he is so nice...

I barely have time to mourn for him when I hear the name.

"Bluetta Rose!"

Thats me...

* * *

**Korra (Katie) Bender (Black): District 12 POV:**

I grab the fork and try to find a way to unstick the marble from the middle of the table.

I better not let my dad catch me, though.

If he did, he would probably make me voulenteer.

Yeah, my dad is strict like that.

He actually wants me to be a carer.

Not that I don't want to be, but I still can't believe he would do that.

His only daughter, in the games.

Yeah, that would be me.

The only career from 12.

As a result, I happen to be the odd ball.

No one really likes me except for my best friend, Austin Jackson.

He'es the only one who really gets me.

In return, I'm the only one who gets him.

He is kind of a weirdo, but in a good way.

I wave hi to him as he walks in.

"Hey Kor" he says, smiling.

"Whats up Aussie?" I ask him.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to ask you something."

Okay. I'm not an idiot. Either he wants to go out with me or he'es trying to tell me not to voulenteer.

"Okay. Like what?" I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, we've been friends for a long time now."

Yup. I was right.

"Mhhhhmm." I say cautiously.

"And I was wondering if you would like to, you know, go to the Hob and get a bowl of soup. Or something."

I roll my eyes.

"Austin, like a date?" I ask.

"Yes. Exactly." he says.

"Why not?" I say, smiling.

Suddenly I think about why I am a career, well, the other reason.

I'm also a rebel.

I met this boy in District 3 a little while ago, and he was cute.

I think his name was Amon?

Yeah. Well I have to admit I did feel bad when I lied to him.

Maryieta. Please.

But then again, who haven't I lied to.

Nobody. And then I feel sorry about something else.

Sweet Austin, who believes my name is Korra.

Yeah. My real name is Katie Black, but only I, the Capitol, the rebels, and my family know that.

And I know that I can't do this anymore.

Austin smiles and walks away.

I go and get ready for the reapings.

...

I know I'm in trouble when I see the look on Austin's face an hour later.

"Well, Katie, what do you have to say for yourself."

"Austi-" I begin.

"Save it." he says, and walks away.

Leaving me alone at the reapings.

I decide before the escort calls the girl's name.

"I voulenteer!" I say, and almost cry as I make my way to the stage.

I hear her call Tobias Warder. I don't meet Austin's face as we head into the Justice Building.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! I finally made a Friday update :) I feel proud lol:)**

**REVIEW! (Please :))**

**Okay... so let me clarify a few things for those of you with their heads spinning right now.**

** girl that Amon met was actually Korra (Katie).**

** was mad because she actually had a crush on Roman.**

** a jerk.**

**4. Bluetta is not another Rue.**

**Well, see ya in a week (Maybe sooner depending on how many reviews I get heh heh:))**

_**~Firestone Piper~**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Chariots Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Chariots Part 1**

**A/N: REVIEWWW! or... well, just review.**

* * *

**Ginger Lilly Rose: District 1 POV**

"Just a little more hair, dear." says the girl who is plucking me like a bird.

I mean, really. What's a little hair going to hurt?

So I grit my teeth and wait for a little bit as she yanks the hair from my leg.

"Your stylist will love you!" the little round one squeaks.

I make all of the effort in the world not to role my eyes.

I must not get these petty people on my bad side.

My enemies are few, but I just really don't need more right now.

Like the jerk that represents my District along with me.

We are enemies.

I knew we would be ever since the little scene at the training center.

The people lead me down a fancy hallway and into a little changing room,

Apparently, this is where I'll meet my Stylist.

What I'm not expecting is for the Stylist to be a super cute teenage Capitol boy.

Charming time. I give myself a little smile.

"Excuse me, what's you name?" I ask as he is bringing my costume in.

It seems like it's a pale pink dress that reflects light, kind of like a diamond.

I love diamonds.

They are so pretty and sparkly.

I slip the costume on and begin to make this boy fall for me.

* * *

** Legolas Morrowind: District 2 POV:**

Nikki.

That's the only thought my bewildered mind can form at this point.

How I was so rudely taken from my family and into the Hunger Games.

I have to stand still as the Stylist slips the ripped quarry mine builder costume on me,

I hate the fact that there are little tears in the fabric, to make me look "Buff."

I'm not buff.

I'm not even a career.

People here just don't seem to get this about me.

I know that Caprice will probably be dressed in something similar, but I don't care.

What am I allowed to care about at this point?

I feel like a cow being herded as the stylist whisks me out the door and into the little stable that has the chariots.

I see District 1 ride out to a wave of applause.

No wonder they are the favorites, though.

They are both dressed in reflective costumes, so it's kind of like looking in a mirror.

And then I catch sight of Caprice beside me.

Just like I predicted, she is wearing almost the same outfit as me.

I smile and wave as we ride out to screams of joy and clapping and whopping.

I'm not going to count myself out in these games.

* * *

**Nightshade Bowers: District 3 POV:**

I am deadly.

I am then night itself, spreading it's dark wings over the whole nation.

Well, maybe not that extreme, but I am dark.

I know this as soon as Amon and I ride out on our chariots.

We don't get applause, well there is some, but it's very vague in the background.

No, we get surprised whispers and sharp breath intakes.

It's the edgiest outfit we have ever had.

I am wearing a black dress, with black makeup and stuff.

I also have a computer printed headband.

I like the look.

It suits me.

Amon seems distant.

Maybe he fears me.

All the better for when I go into the arena.

Let's face it.

I have a little to no shot of winning, and this is definitely giving me an edge.

So I make sure to smile for the cameras.

* * *

** Ilan Dimmers: District 4 POV:**

I have to admit. This is nice.

The Capitol, the fame, the food.

It's all all so different from the poverty I'm used to.

I love the attention as we ride out.

I know that I probably look like a freak, but I don't care.

I'm wearing a blue button up shirt, with matching green pants.

I'm holding a trident. Maybe I'm supposed to be Neptune.

Or is it Posiedon?

Anyways, I look like a sea god.

My partner is dressed like the typical fisherman.

What with the leather jacket, and denim pants, I'm literally outshining her.

I like it.

I give the crowd a smile and wave.

I have to be the Victor.

I must.

A few of the capitol people blow us kisses.

The whole thing is so absurd I almost laugh, but I figure that would be the wrong move.

I need all of the sponsors I can get.

The people here look really weird.

I suppose this is there culture, but It's creepy.

I almost laugh.

* * *

**Max Storm: District 5 POV:**

Wow.

I really don't like the capitol.

Everything seems artificial here, and fake.

Unlike back home, where everything is all so real.

The costumes are nice, but that is about it.

And I really mean it.

I hate having to pretend to love the crowd, when all they want is for me to have a gruesome end.

No, the thing that I hate the most is that they actually think that this is right.

Normal, something to be expected.

I really hate it.

When Paige and I ride out, we get he usual applause.

I don't smile back.

I have to look like I'm above the worth of the crowd.

This is what I'm made for.

I don't give any smiles, or any cheery waves like Paige, no, I am cruel and unforgiving.

I am wearing a suit that lights up and blinks.

I know, it's pathetic, but all of out stylists can't be awesome.

It's nice because it helps us blend in with the crowd.

As of right now, I don't need to make any enemies even though I could take them.

I grin at that thought.

I'll have the chance to take down my enemies soon enough.

* * *

**Rayleigh Starks: District 6 POV:**

To tell the truth, I'm frightened.

Even though I know that the games are just a lie to pit us against one another, I can't help but admire the capitol's cleverness.

So easy to make it look like an accident in the arena.

And I know that the victor is forever haunted by the memories of the arena.

So, in a way, there is no true way to win the games.

The sooner I accept this the better for me and for my family.

It will be better for my family because lets face it, I'm not making it out of the arena.

I think of this and it makes me sad.

I have to fight though, otherwise the people will win.

And by people I mean the Capitol.

I ave to make sure that I go down in a blaze of glory.

I hate not being good enough.

That's the way my parents think of me, I know it.

I have to prove that I'm not just first class, I'm VIP.

Unfortunately, that might be hard with a huge tribute trying to slit my throat.

I have to gulp down a little shriek of fear as the image comes into my mind.

I smile and wave in my plastic car.

A little hard to be dignified in, but I manage.

I have to manage if I ant to survive.

* * *

A/N: _**R_E_V_I_E_W!**_


	9. Chapter 9: MUST READ AN

KK SO HERES THE DEAL. I FEEL LIKE NO ONE REALLY CARES ABOUT HIS STORY ANYMORE,SO HEre is THE DEAL. FIVE REVIEWS BY Mon. or this gets deleted. I'm sorry, but classify it as on hiatus right now.


End file.
